The Berserker
by Trueloveaddict-ally
Summary: I'd grown up hearing stories about the monster that terrorized the world. It destroys towns and cities, defeats any and all challengers, and can disappear without a trace. No one who sees it survives. It's rumoured that one person is destined to defeat it, control it. Too bad I didn't know that was me. OOC AU Bellice
1. Prologue

A/N: Alright, so I've had this idea in my head, and it's really bugging me. So, I've decided to post this chapter. I know, I have two other stories goin on, so based on peoples reviews to each story, I'll decide which story will be priority and which will just sit there… I guess. Anywho, here's the prologue. Oh, and just to remind y'all, this is a Bellice story, so if you don't like that, I recommend reading something else.

Prologue

Bella

The world was new in the time before I changed. The New World was still unpopulated, Great Britain was the most advanced country, and my family was moving. My mother and father were Protestants, and after being run out of England, we sailed to America. We were one family of many and settled nicely into our colony in what was to be known as Massachusetts.

I was an only child, something my father was not happy about as he wanted an heir to our family. However, that wouldn't matter in the end I suppose, with what happened on my sixteenth birthday.

Although I never understood why, I had many admirers in our town. Several boys had already tried to start courting me, but I always turned them away by blatantly ignoring their attempts. When my father found out what I had done, he acted strangely calm. I had expected him to be extremely angry with me, and he was, but I did not know it.

The day of my birthday, I got ready as normal. My parents had invited over most of the town to attend, even though they knew I did not like crowds, and they played gracious hosts, as I turned away the many offers to dance, preferring to sit off by myself. I got many presents from the townspeople, and the few I got from my parents were nice. Except for one.

As I was opening that last present, I noticed two things. One, my father looked into the crowd deliberately. Following his gaze, I saw the second thing, one of my more persistent followers, Richard Dolem, smirking at me. I felt my face pale as I lifted the lid off of the small box. Inside, I found a large white dress, a wedding dress. I turned to my mother, begging her to tell me that the gift was not meant as I thought.

She had tears in her eyes as she looked away, diverting her gaze. I immediately stormed into the house and ran to my room. Not even moments later, I heard the heavy footsteps of my father follow me. He slammed open my door and stood there, glaring at me. I flinched when he started towards me.

He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me back outside. All of our guests were gone, except the one I now despised the most, Richard. My father had promised my hand in marriage to him, and expected me to just go along with it.

I refused vehemently. I would not marry that vile excuse of a man. My father and Richard beat me, but I would not give in. However, when they turned their torture on my mother, I broke. But not in the way they were anticipating. Rage swept through me, consuming me, filling my thoughts with violence and hatred. I felt myself change, change into a beast.

I leapt on Richard and the man no longer my father. I ripped both of them to shreds. My rage subsided, as I stood there covered in gore and shuddering, but the beast didn't leave. I felt as though my mind separated, my human conscience and thoughts were locked in the back of my head, and the beast took control. I was helpless to stop myself from killing my mother, our neighbors, the townspeople. I destroyed it all, flattened the village. My human thoughts faded…

The next time I became aware, I found myself in a small house. As soon as I was aware of my thoughts, I looked through my memories. The carnage I had caused made me incredibly guilty, but there was nothing I could do, the beast still controlled me.

There were many strange things in the house, but my focus was mainly on the woman in front of me. She was cowering on the floor against the wall, an infant held tightly to her chest. I took a deep breath of the air around me, noting the fear of the mother. But I also detected a delicious fragrance on the air, one that smelled of sunshine and raspberries. It calmed me, but surprisingly, it also gave me control of my body.

I felt myself change slowly back into a human, although, I felt older, bigger. The woman screamed when I changed, but I paid her no mind. I looked at the baby in her arms, who's eyes were staring intently at my face. I felt an overwhelming need to protect the child, but how could I do that if I myself were dangerous.

I ran out of the house, away from the child, knowing it would happen, but trying to resist the tug I felt on my skin, the beast coming back. I ran as fast as I could away from the house, trying to get as far away as possible before the monster took over again. My thoughts faded once again.

* * *

So, there you go. Hope y'all like it, and I'll try and update soon. Please review.

-Ally


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Hey guys, how's it going? So I'm trying to get back on track with my stories. I'm gonna try rotating updates between the three, but we'll see how that works. I'm happy with the responses I got from my prologue. Now, I'm not sure I should tell you this, as I'm not sure if it will be a spoiler yet or not, but as most of you guessed, Alice is the baby… Eh, most of you thought that anyway. Alright, well here's chapter one.

Chapter One

Alice

I'd grown up hearing stories about the monster that terrorized the world. It destroys towns and cities, defeats any and all challengers, and can disappear without a trace. No one who sees it survives. It's rumored that one person is destined to defeat it, control it. Too bad that hasn't happened yet.

I'd grown up in a small town in the West. America was starting its westward trek and conquer. With Manifest Destiny gleaming in the colonists' eyes, many made the tough move from populated coasts to empty, wide-open prairies, including my family.

I don't remember much about my childhood, except that it wasn't the best. Ever since I could remember, my parents hated me for an untold reason, a distant fear in their eyes. They didn't outright say anything, but with the way they treated my younger sister Cynthia, I could tell I was being left out.

Even so, I lived a relatively happy life, well as happy as you could be growing up on the prairie, occasionally hearing word of some sort of beast that haunted the home we had left behind.

But my human existence came to an abrupt end in the middle of summer of my 19 year.

I had just visited our closest neighbors, whose daughter I was friends with, and was on my way back after spending the day.

The night was dark, but the moon and stars shone a soft white onto the surrounding area. I walked down the dirt road, trying to focus on the road in front of me, keeping an eye out for coyotes and snakes. Maybe a mile out from the house, I saw a shadowy figure in front of me dart into the corn stalks on either side of the road.

Immediately, my pulse quickened. Worriedly, I swung my head back and forth, keeping an eye on the fields, while starting to jog towards the house. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up, and suddenly noticed how cold it was. A rustle off to my left had me sprinting towards the house. Knowing it was somewhat irrational, but not being able to help myself, dark images were conjured in my mind, towering beasts with fangs and slippery serpents with glowing eyes, further fueling my mad dash the last mile to the house.

Before I could get very far, I heard light footsteps following me, easily matching my pace. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my footsteps, left, right, left, right, lef-

I threw my hands out in front of me to stop my fall as something knocked my legs out from under me. Whirling around, I gasped when I saw no one anywhere on the road. Relief coursed through me so strong, I fell back and lay in the middle of the road, catching my breath.

Chuckling softly, I rolled forward and pushed myself back up to my feet, throwing back my head and laughing at how foolish I was to believe a monster was chasing me. Rubbing my hand across my face, I turned back towards the house, and froze, ice running through my veins when I saw the figure in front of me.

I stumbled backward and fell on my butt, scrambling backwards, until the figure, a massive man, disappeared, only to appear a moment later right in front of me, a cold hand grasping my neck.

My hands flew to my throat, desperately clawing at the stone hard flesh preventing me from breathing, while I was lifted up, my feet dangling a foot above the ground. Beginning to choke, I stopped my struggle abruptly when I met my attackers' eyes. Blood red. His eyes were a bright red, a color normally only seen around a doctor or the slaughterhouse, but was captured in his iris', like it had been dripped into each eye with precision just moment before he confronted me. Blinking hard, not really expecting it to change, but wishing all the same, I renewed my struggle with a seemingly useless fervor when I saw it remained, but only served to further tighten the hand around my neck.

His teeth glinted with the moonlight, fangs noticeable, as he grinned wickedly, before leaning in and nuzzling the side of my throat.

"You smell delicious."

I whimpered softly and closed my eyes, begging for it to be a dream, willing away what was happening, but it was no use. I felt a sharp sting, before fire coursed through my blood, consuming me.

When I woke up, I was alone, lying under a layer of dirt in the middle of some corn field. Immediately, my mind was assaulted with millions of images, me holding hands with a lanky man with longish blonde hair, a small cabin surrounded by woods, myself leaping at a deer. All of them cluttered my mind, but I got them under control and sorted out what they meant with time.

That was 94 years ago today. I had figured out my life with the help of my visions, what I was, how to hunt animals. Jasper helped explain a lot of it to me, even if he was hesitant of my friendship at first, but now we are inseparable. Natalia came into our lives several years after Jasper and I became family. She is literally bi-polar, but in a way that compliments Jasper's empathy.

Nash's ability is really, um, unique. When I say she's bi-polar, I mean she can switch between two people, her alter egos. She can switch back and forth consciously, and when she does, her appearance also changes. When Nash changes, she grows a couple inches, gets a little curvier, and her hair changes from curly and brown to straight and blonde.

Although it may seem useless compared to my future seeing ability, or Jasper's ability to manipulate emotions, it can definitely help when it comes to hiding. Along with being able to switch her own personality and appearance, when she concentrates, she can also manipulate those around her to their alter egos.

It was now the year 1958, and we were moving into a new town in Colorado, a place called Del Norte. Hopefully, the townsfolk won't suspect us or think us odd, since we have now parents, but generally people don't ask too many questions.

"Alice, hurry up!"

Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts. My reminiscing could wait until later. Glancing up, I stared into my yellowy eyes. There was just a hint of orange to them. I'm glad that mine have less red in them than Natalia's and Jasper's, even if it means a little I'm weaker and slower. I have the jerk who killed me to thank for that. Since he sucked out most of my blood before leaving me, I have barely any red in my eyes, the rest empty for the yellow of animal blood to fill up. Jasper and Nash both were changed on purpose and therefore both had almost all of their blood in them when they changed, which leaves them with dark orange eyes. At least they can pass for brown. I get all the weird looks.

"Alice, come on!"

Rolling my eyes, I finished getting ready for school. My sister could be so impatient sometimes. Well, half the time.

"I'm coming, Nash!" I yelled downstairs as I grabbed a coat from my room. Just another downer of my stupid eyes. Since I had less blood when I was changed, I'm weaker than vampires who had more, which also makes me more vulnerable to the sun. Oh well.

I dashed down the stairs to stand next to Jasper and Nash. Time for our first day of school. Again.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? I spent quite a bit of time on this chapter. I really like this story. As you can tell, my vampires are a little AU. Along with the fangs, and the whole deal with the eyes that was explained earlier, they don't sparkle, they just get sunburned, the faster the less blood they had when they were changed. Um, I think that's pretty much it. I'll let ya know if I think of something else. So, please leave a review, let me know what you think. See ya next time!

-Ally


End file.
